MOONSHINE AND MR DIXON
by ChainsawLollipop
Summary: #BETHYL What if Beth and Daryl's meltdown at the cabin led to a kiss and where would it go from there? One shot Smut


Moonshine and Mr. Dixon

By APRIL CATHLEEN CORNELIUS

You were completely frustrated. You and Daryl had been on the run for weeks since the prison fell. He barely spoke to you and you were so sick of rattlesnake meat you could just scream.

And then he brought in another rattlesnake. So you got at him that you needed a drink. That's not really what you wanted though. Just something other than charred rattlesnake and Daryl's brooding silence.

So you told him you wanted to find some booze.

The two of you spent the night before hiding from a pack of walkers in the trunk of a car, lightning flashing in the darkness as you tried to stay hidden. You were pressed up against each other in the trunk and when his body would accidentally touch yours, you felt chills running up and down your spine.

Your quest leads you to a country club filled with dead bodies and crawling with walkers. You finally make it upstairs to the dining room. Daryl makes a beeline for the money in people's purses and pockets. You have no idea why. Money doesn't matter anymore. No one to sell anything anyway. And nothing to buy.

You find a bottle of peach schnapps but instead of drinking it you start to cry. Daryl gets upset and he takes the bottle and threw it against the wall. He tells you "C'mom yer first drink ain't gonna be peach schnappz.

He takes you to a cabin he says he found with Michonne when they were out hunting the Governor. A ramshackle place filled with tacky knick knacks, He pours you a cup of something out of a jar. You taste it. Its Moonshine.

It burns your throat and you gag a little but you keep drinking. Daryl drinks some too even though he says he has to keep watch. Still frustrated that he's treating you like a kid when you're almost nineteen for goodness sakes, you play _did you ever?_ This leads to the two of you getting drunk.

The game stirs up a lot of memories for Daryl. Turns out his pre-apocalypse life was pretty bad. He drags you outside to teach you how to shoot his crossbow drunk and as he puts you in position, pressed up against your back,. You can feel his breath in your ear as he shows you how to pull the trigger and again you feel sparks as he touches you, firing arrows into the walker that is now pinned to the tree. You get upset now, telling him killing walkers isn't supposed to be fun, what if someone found your dad? He's acting like he doesn't care about all the people you lost and that makes you mad.

Then he gets upset as he tells you of course he cares. You ask him if he thinks anyone else is alive . He tells you "it don't matter cause we ain't never gonna see'em again! Rick, you ain't never gonna see Maggie again," and you start to cry again.

Then as his voice starts to break he tells you "If I'd 'a kept goin' out, he rolled right up ta our front door. Your dad….maybe I could've stopped it," now he was really crying and it stabbed you through the heart.

You reach out to hug him as he's trying to walk away. He turns around and throws his arms around you, tears running down from his amazing crystal blue eyes that always make you melt. He looks into your eyes for minute then his lips are crushing yours. At first, you're completely stunned but a second later you're kissing him back with equal passion., opening your mouth to allow his tongue inside. His kiss leaves you breathless as his tongue is tracing every nook and cranny and your knees go weak; this is what you've wanted ever since the first time you saw him after Rick came running out of the woods with Carl after your neighbor Otis shot him. You wanted this, wanted HIM since you heard his sexy sweet –like-warm-honey-dripping-on-bare-skin-waiting –to-be-licked-off voice. Not that you would know since you're a virgin. You never were alone with Jimmy, your first boyfriend and you never had a chance with Zack..

When you finally come up for air, he whispers "Been wantin' ta do that fer a long time," and again his lips slam into yours. You feel yourself starting to get wet and you throb with desire as his body grinds into yours and you can feel his erection through his jeans pressing into you. Its no surprise to you that' it feels as big and rock hard as everything else on him.

He picks you up and carries you into the cabin straight back to the bedroom and you sit on the his crossbow against the wall, he says "Yer a virgin I know cause Zack told me when we was on a run," You feel yourself blushing a little at that and biting your lip. He kisses you again and your hands slide up the inside of his shirt. He moans in that voice that drives you crazy. "Are ya sure Princess?" you nod your head and begin unbuttoning his shirt. His chest is amazing, rippled with muscles. You kiss his chest, lick it, tasting his sweat.

Moaning from your touch, he pulls your shirt over your head and pulls off your bra. He unfastens your jeans, taking them off along with your panties. You're naked now and little self conscious. You've never been naked in front of a man.. His hands caress your breasts, fingers rubbing your nipples. You stifle back a moan and he motions for you to lay back on the bed. He kisses you, lightly biting your lip and begins to lick a fiery pathway until he reaches your breast. His mouth settles on your nipple sucking it, licking and biting it, then he moves on to the other one.

You cry out as you feel his teeth graze your nipple. Now his kisses trail down your belly and lower. He opens your thighs and you blush as he licks his lips and says, "Bet ya taste as good as ya look," He kisses his way up the inside of your thigh untiul he reaches your dripping wet center. He touches you, spreading your lips. "Yer so fuckin'wet Princess," and you moan as he inserts a finger. "so damn tight," and gasp a little. No one has ever touched you there. His finger slowly moves in and out, brushing your spot,. Another moan escapes your lips. "Look at that clit all swollen up big; got somethin' else all big and swollen fer ya," Now you feel his tongue as he licks you up and down.

He raises up and whispers in your ear, "Ya taste so fuckin good," his finger is rubbing on your clit now. "No," he says dipping back down, "Want ya ta come on my tongue," and its on your clit, his fingers spreading your lips wide.

He continues his maddening sweet torture until you feel a fire rising inside you , spreading to your deepest regions as you moan his name. Daryl can tell how close you are . You hear him say to you "Not yet," He stops and you moan as he chuckles a little. He has you and he knows it.

He stands up. You hear him unbuckling his pants and he lets them drop to the ground. He's naked now and fully erect. He bends your knees and spreads your legs even wider than before. He says "This is gonna hurt," and you feel his dick pressing against your wetness, He pushes just a bit and you cry out. His lips crash into yours and he pushes a little harder. Now you feel a sharp stabbing pain and there is a sensation of something ripping apart . He grunts as pushes one last time and buries himself completely inside you.

He stays still for just a moment. "Are ya ready Princess?" your lips on his gives him his answer and he begins moving inside you. It hurts a little not as much as you expected. He moves faster, moaning with every thrust. You can hear yourself moaning and that beautiful blessed fire of passion rises inside you.

"Yes oh Daryl yes," you cry out as you come, waves taking you to the height of desire again and again. A second later he moans as you feel him explode deep inside you. He collapses onto you, kissing you deeply, passionately. Then he whispers in your ear, "Did ya like it Princess?" unable to speak you nod your head and bite your lip. He smiles "Good," he kisses you again.

Then he looks deep into your eyes clear into your soul and half growls half whispers.

"Mine,"

Without a second's hesitation, you answer.

"Yours,"

He kisses you again, one of his fiery hot kisses that make you burn with desire for him. He holds you tightly and whispers in your ear.

"I love ya Beth," You smile and look in his crystal blue eyes.

I love you too Daryl Dixon,"

As you fall asleep in his arms, head on his chest, content knowing the two of you will be together for the rest of your lives however long or short that may be.

THE END


End file.
